


Dimension 20 Oneshots

by Purple_Jay



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Escape from the Bloodkeep - Fandom, Fantasy High, The Unsleeping City
Genre: A Crown of Candy - Fandom - Freeform, Angst, Dimension 20(Web Series), Escape from the Bloodkeep, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Smut, Spoilers, The Unsleeping City - Freeform, Unrequited Love, fantasy high - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Jay/pseuds/Purple_Jay
Summary: basically I need more so this is my solution if you have a request I can see what I can do.





	1. Markus St. Vincent/Leiland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> escape from the bloodkeep is amazing and I think if it was longer Markus and Leiland would have been canon

They only saw glimpses of each other at first. Both of them working for the same person. One a faithful servant who revovled his life around his lord. The other a renegade pirate prince who worked only as long as he was being paid.

\---

Once he noticed him it was hard not to keep his eyes off him. Off his hulking demanding figure. Except his gaze was always focused towards someone else. Someone else who could never appreciate how much they dedicating themselves to him.

\---

Finally he saw that deserved better. That he was worth more. And he himself saw him for the first time in the same way.

\---

**Maggie POV**

Every chance we get me and Leiland try to get lunch together. Both to catch up, and for Leiland to to coo over his godson. Except lately I can tell something is on his mind.

“Leiland I’ve given you time to tell me on your own, but it’s been a full business week and as your best friend it’s my right to know what’s wrong with you, now spill.”

I can tell this surprises him. His eyes widening and mouth agape.

“I-I don’t know what you are talking...about,” he says lying horribly.

“Cut the shit I know something has been on your mind.”

“No one has been on my mind Maggie.”

“Ooo I never mentioned it was someone,” I teased.

“Fuck me,” he whispers.

“Well maybe if you told me who this someone is you’ll wish will come true.”

Eloquent as always he starts choking on air, gasping for breath.

“So who is it?”

“Fine it’s Markus okay. He’s leaving soon, and I miss him.”  
“Oh my fucking god you have feelings for Markus! You have to tell him!” It makes sense now. 

“What no, no I could never,” he admonishes.

“Why not we are all adults here Leiland. This is not some schoolyard crush.”

“So what I tell him about these… feelings and two things could happen. He could not feel the same and now everything is awkward. Or on the off chance he feels the same I stay here, and he leaves to take back his rightful crown far from here.”

“Leiland if he feels the same, which if he doesn’t he is an idiot you’re a fucking catch, then you go with him.”

“Maggie I could never leave you and Junior,” he murmurs.

“Shut the fuck up Leiland. I never want me or my baby to be the reason you’re not happy.”

“This is all pedantic we don’t even know how he feels yet.”

Before I can tell him off a wail interrupts us both. Quickly Leiland goes over to pick up Junior from his crib. He bounces him up and down, rubbing soothing circles into his back. Wails turn to coos as Junior starts babbling nonsense at him.

“How could I leave my family?”

\---

**Markus POV**

“Maggie what did you need to speak with me about?”

“What are your intentions with Leiland?” 

Usually I appreciate Maggie’s bluntness, but this has me sputtering in surprise.

“What?” good job silver tongue.

“I know you like him, so tell me what you’re going to do about it,” she asks… well more demands.

“I don’t know, what am I supposed to do, ask him to come with me.”

“Well duh.”

\---

“Come with me. Help me take back my crown and rule with me.” I plead gently grasping both his hands in mine.

“Since I’ve been reincarnated I have never truly left the Bloodkeep. Everything I’ve known is here. My family and friends are here. I want to leave with you, but I don’t know how.”

“Come with me and I will show you so many new things. I’ll show you what it’s like not to be tied with some misogynistic asshole who could never appreciate you enough. We can always come back to visit or send messages. I’ll show you what it is like being loved.”

“I want to try,” he declares voice wet with emotion.

“I love you Leiland.”

“It’s maybe crazy, but I love you too.”


	2. Esther Sinclair/Ricky Matsui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically this fit represents all the repressed horniness Esther felt for Ricky

**Esther POV**

A weight is lifted and I can feel the floodgates break. I’ve never felt such conflicting emotions. Relief from being freed of such a burden. Pure happiness that after years alone I get my family back. Deep sorrow built from years of holding back. And unexpectedly horny. But the dominating thing I feel right now is the need to cry. So I do. Big ugly fat crocodile tears run down my face mixing with the trails of snot. Loud hiccuping wails bring me to my knees. A warm hand running through my hair is the only thing grounding me. Distantly I can hear yelling but it’s all muted. 

“Again, the Maserati is not mine, it’s my friend’s, it’s actually, he doesn’t, he’s not a Maserati guy either-”

Words are spilling out of my mouth before I think about what I'm saying.

“It’s Ricky’s, he’s so hot! I wanna fuck him so bad! I haven’t been able to say it! Mom, he’s so hot! He’s got like twenty abs!”

Before more word vomit can escape my lips my mom is shushing me in an attempt to calm me down.

“I know, I know. We, listen, we were the Furies of Tompkins Square Park, we saw all, we saw how hot he is.”

Of course my grandmother had to add her own two cents.

“It’s true, we saw, he’s Mr. Fuckin’ March, you can’t deny that.”

Truer words have never been spoken.

\---

The world is going to shit, but I couldn’t feel more content. I’ve finally calmed down from my episode. Now I’m just chattering away excitedly in between my mom and grandmother on the coach. Suddenly all three of us pause feeling a pulse humming in the air.

“Esther...Esther...Esther”

A voice calls out almost like I’m being summoned. Familiar magic surrounds me beckoning me somewhere. I get up and start sprinting. I come out the other side crashing into a wall of recognizable muscle. Grinning like a lunatic I do something I’ve wanted to do for a while. I lunge forward and grab a handful of Ricky’s beautifully sculpted ass, and plant a desperate kiss on his delicious lips. More word vomit comes out.

“I’m so fucking into you, you so fucking dumb hot piece of-you’re so good, you’re so heroic, I fucking love you.”

“You’re great-”

“You don’t need to read books, who gives a shit. I read books all the time, and I’m miserable.”

“You grabbed my ass pretty hard”

“I wanna fuck you”

“I didn’t want to call you here cause it’s pretty dangerous, but I don’t know what else to do.”

There goes his heroic side that I love so much.

“Let’s live a dangerous life together.”

“Okay.”

A promise I intend to keep.

\---

My heart soars watching Ricky wail into the American Dream, and then immediately sinks when I feel his life leaving his body. His lifeless body starts falling, wings flapping wildly around him. For a moment I’m shocked still. Everything around me starts to blur as my knees buckle and I sink to the ground in despair. Suddenly a blur streaks through the air leaping from platform to platform. I notice the pathway Rowan is taking and realize she won’t be able to get to Ricky in time. Getting off my sorry ass I quickly throw a new platform out just in time for her to land and make her final jump.

Voice hoarse and clogged with emotion I yell out, “You got em!”

In a flash she appears next to Kingston. Relief floods through my body knowing he’s in good hands.

As soon as he wakes up again I teleport over to him. I grab his face and kiss him with everything I got. I pour out all the emotions I feel into the kiss; relief he was alive, the sorrow I felt when I thought he was gone, and a little bit of hysteria over the whole situation.

\---

I grasp Ricky’s hand both wanting to assure myself he is really here, and to make sure he never leaves my sight again. Slowly the adrenaline leaks out of me and I realize Ricky doesn’t have his axe.

“What happened to the questing blade?”

He looks at me sheepishly like he knows I’m not going to like his answer.

“Um...I gave it.. I gave it to uh-”

Disbelief courses through my veins. If I was any less tired I’d probably grill him about it, but I can barely muster up enough energy to give a half assed retort.

“Those are incredibly rare and important, they’re so important.

His only reply is a simple nod and a, “Yeah”.

This man, all I can do is repeat myself, “They’re so important”.

“Oh well, I mean, someone else has it that’s pretty cool.”

He grins at me in a way that would normally irk me, but I can see in his eyes that whoever he gave his axe to for whatever reason needed it and was important enough for him to give it away. I decide to let go of the subject and move on to a more important one.

“There is a Holiday Inn about three blocks from here.”

I can tell he is happy to stop talking about his axe, and in return I get a dopey smile that reaches his eyes.

“Sure, yeah”.

\---

After checking on a few more people we finally get to the penthouse which is a hundred times nicer than a fucking Holiday Inn. I’m eyeing the plush bed when I get pulled toward the bathroom.

“C’mon wanna test out the jacuzzi, get this grime off of us”.

Just the idea of warm water has my muscles relaxing. I nod silently and follow him into the bathroom. We strip our clothes off mindlessly throwing them on the marble floor as we take in the rest of the room. With a quick glance I find fluffy white towels. I grab a few and turn around to see Ricky bending over to turn on the Jacuzzi, bare ass in the air. Standing back up he turns around to face me, and I try my best not to glue my eyes to his gorgeous cock. Becoming restless I saunter up to him and pull him down for a filthy kiss. His hands travel from my face down to cup at my breasts. He kneads and thumbs at my nipples while his lips trail down to suck at my neck. Before it could go any further he pulls away and twists to turn off the faucet. When he turns back he has a playful grin on his face. Suddenly I’m being scooped up and slowly he lowers us into the pleasantly warm water. 

I lean back into the V of Ricky’s legs and let out a content sigh,“Ah I’ve needed this”.

“You deserve this and so much more.”

While the water is warm we grope and massage sore muscles. The clear water turns a muddy reddish brown as dirt, blood, and other gunk is scrubbed from our skin. Getting out of the water we towel off as the water drains. Impatiently I start to tug him to the bed.

“C’mon wanna ride your dick so bad.”

He looked shocked for a second before croakily saying, “yeah”.

“Yeah ever since I felt it in the Maserati. Even before that. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted you Ricky.” 

I push him onto the bed and start to crawl on top of him to straddle him. I grab his face press my lips against his. His lips glide against mine, his heat becoming mine as I try to suck it out of him. I feel myself getting wet, so I bring one of my hands down to finger myself but I’m stopped by Ricky who grabs my hand with a determined look on his face.

“Look Ricky I’m up for most things, but there is no way your dick is getting anywhere near me without prep.”

“No of course. I am all about safe sex. I just-was… wondering if… you wanted… if you wanted to try. I wanted to try eating you out if that’s okay with you, but it’s fine if you don’t.”

For a second I’m speechless before what he says registers. As quick as humanly possible I flipped us over so he is on top, and push his head down.

“Like I said I’m all about safe sex, so I’d apreciate if you gave me explicit consent.”

I huff out both amused and exasperated at how considerable he is, especially at a time like this.

“Yes Ricky I give you permission to eat me out, and if you don’t start using your mouth in a more productive way in the next five seconds I’m going to crush your head with my legs.”

“If that’s the way I go, I’d die a happy man.”

Before I can give a snarky reply he presses a trail of kisses up my thigh efficiently shutting me up. He starts out by lapping gently, rough hands rubbing soothing circles into my thighs. He switches from fucking his tongue deep and hard into me to sucking at my clit.

At this point I’m a mess and all I can do is gasp out weakly,“Fuck more Ricky please.”

Wordlessly he adds a finger, still sucking. One finger becomes two then three as he pistons them in and out. 

“I’m so close, oh fuck!”

His hum of acknowledgement sends me over the edge gushing all over him, making a mess.

“Fuck your such a good boy, love you so much.”

Interestingly enough I can feel Ricky shudder at my words. Something I’d have to think more about when I wasn’t blissed out. I tug him back up for a kiss. I can taste myself on his lips which shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

“Esther please”, he moans brokenly.

“What you wanna fuck me still. I can see how hard you are baby, do you think you deserve it. You know only good boys get to cum.”

His reaction is immediate. His pupils dilate and his cock weeps a few more drops of precum. 

“Speak up baby I can’t hear you. Are you a good boy or not?”

I can tell he struggles to find words, but eventually he quietly whispers a little, “yes”.

“Yes what.”

“Yes I’m a good boy,” he gasps.

“Then what are you waiting for baby boy? You were so good and prepped me earlier like a good boy.”

Despite the feverish look in his eyes he takes his time. He pushes in slowly, the size and girth of him punching the breath out of me. He gives an experiment thrust setting a steady pace.

“C’mon baby I’m not fragile. I know you can fuck me harder than that.”

A wicked glint passes through his eyes like he just accepted a challenge. His thrusts become faster and deeper. The poor bed frame was banging against the wall, and sounded like it could break any second. I had to dig my hands onto his back for stability, nails dragging angry red lines down his back. Each thrust had me closer to a second orgasm. 

“Please Esther you gotta tell me… if it’s okay if I cum inside.”

“Course I did say good boys get to cum.”

pulls almost all the way out and snaps his hips all the way flush with mine, cumming with a shout. The feeling of his cock pulsing out a load of cum sets off my own orgasm, milking his cock for every drop he can give me. Tenderly he pulls out and to my disappointment gets out of the bed. Sore and content, all I can do is track his movement to the bathroom. He comes back out with a couple of damp cloths wiping at patches of dried cum. When he gets back to the bed he silently offers me a fresh one. Sitting up, I take it. I find the cloth pleasantly warm. It feels soothing as I wipe away as much of the cum off me as I can. 

“Can’t believe I waited so long to do that.”

“Yeah about that...I just wanted to know if what you feel is purely sex. Because as much fun as that was I don’t think I could lie to myself. Because to me I know no matter what we label our relationship I would still have feelings for you.”

His eyes meet mine in an earnest way that genuinely melts my heart. Damn this man for giving me the most satisfying orgasm one minute, and spill his heart out to me the next.

“I literally almost raised hell when I thought you died. And I wasn’t just high off endorphins when I said I loved you earlier. You are such a special person, and the main reason I waited so long for this was because I knew that if we got together and something happened to you I’d be consumed by sorrow. You’re it for me Ricky.”

“I know you probably know this cause everyone does apparently, but you’ve been it for me for a while.”

\---

The next day the whole gang got together for a celebratory brunch. I didn’t even have to look at them, I could feel the smugness coming from them. Sofia looked absolutely gleeful. To be fair we didn’t make an effort to hide any evidence, both me and Ricky had healing red love bites littering our necks that traveled further than what the eye could see. I should’ve felt embarrassed, but walking hand in hand with Ricky all I felt was in love and content.


	3. Gorgug/Zelda , Gorgug/Ragh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst about ep 4 of dimension 20 live. For some reason despite Gorgug literally being one of my favorite characters I wanted to write about his sad boi hours.

**Gorgug POV**

Minutes ticked by until hours have passed. Despite how relaxing Van Boat tried to make it I couldn’t fall asleep. I felt like Riz with how hard I was spiraling. Zelda’s text looping through my mind.

_ Did you leave without saying good-bye  _

How could I forget to tell her. Even a simple text would have been better than nothing. Better than leaving with no trace. I can’t imagine how she felt when she found out. Did my parents have to tell her or maybe Sklonda had to tell her.

_ Did you leave without saying good-bye  _

And even now I’m too much of a coward to call her back. Every time I think about picking up my crystal I find some new excuse. 

_ Did you leave without saying good-bye  _

She probably hates me now. I’d hate me. Why can’t I just call her back. She was awake I even saw the elipsis.

_ Did you leave without saying good-bye  _

I’m not even scared of the possibility of her breaking up with me because I know she is going to. How could she not after what I did. 

_ Did you leave without saying good-bye  _

Why did she even agree to go out with a loser like me in the first place. It was only so long before she broke up with me. What was I thinking, that she’d be happy with me.

_ Did you leave without saying good-byeDid you leave without saying good-byeDid you leave without saying good-byeDid you leave without saying good-bye  _

“Hey how’s it going bro?” 

_ _ I look up to see Ragh wading through a wave of blankets. 

“It’s going.”

“I guess that’s expected when it’s this late. What’s keeping you up anyways.”

“I could ask you the same.”

“Well you know, worrying about life and all that jazz.”

“Wanna talk bout it.”

“It’s… it’s not something I can really talk about.”

If he notices the way I avoid his question he doesn't dwell on it. 

“Not to be an asshole but your acting kinda different than usual, less loud and...jockish?”

He laughs and parrots my words back at me.

“I could say the same about you. Well maybe not loud and jockish. But different than usual less...less-”

“Like an airhead or a loser or-”

“No, nothing like that. God Gorgug you can’t talk about yourself like that. I-what I meant-I can’t describe it. It’s just when you are around you can always make someone laugh or feel better. Maybe you should talk to Jawbone. He really helped me after I came to terms with my feelings.”

It’s the most I've heard Ragh say that wasn’t yelled out passionately. I’m stunned and all I can do is gape at him like an idiot.

“I don’t-”

“No you can’t say you don’t need it or some bull like that because I thought the same thing okay. Adaine needed it too. Everyone does okay because life is hard, and sometimes it’s nice to talk about it. It’s okay to need help.”

It’s hard to look him in the eyes. They’re so open and earnest. The fragil wall I’ve built starts to crumble. I can feel my eyes water without my permission, and my shoulders shake in an attempt to hold back the tears.

“Bro do you want a hug?”

“Yeah I could...I could really use one right about now.”

He leans forward and I’m enveloped in a warm embrace. Tears streamed down my face and stain wet spots onto Ragh’s hoodie. Being the good guy he is he doesn’t say anything. Everything that’s been on my mind spills out.

“It’s just that I've been having relationship problems with Zelda, and it’s all my fault. I’m the one who fucked it up. She’s probably going to break up with me which is expected. I mean it’s a miracle she is dating someone like me in the first place. What chance did I have.”

“Look man Zelda is damn lucky to have you, and as soon as we get back home you are going to talk to Jawbone. You’re an amazing person and you deserve to see that.”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to cry on you like that.”

“Dude it’s so totally healthy to cry, never apologize for that.”

“Is it okay if I keep hugging you.”

‘Take as long as you need bro.”

Warm hands run circles into my back trying to soothe the trembling of my shoulders.

\---

**Ragh POV**

Eventually Gorgug stops shaking and his body goes slack, all tension leaving. I shift slightly, so both of us are in a more comfortable position. Without moving too much I reach for a blanket and throw it over us. It’s surprisingly noisy for the dead of night. I can hear various levels of snoring from different people, mindless murmuring from Gilear, slight shuffling from Riz who can’t stay still even asleep, and the most noticeable is Gorgug’s tiny puffs of breath when he exhales. God what am I doing here, cuddling with my crush. And of course I have to have a crush on someone unattainable, both in a relationship and straight. Thank Yes? Gorgug is too oblivious to tell when someone likes him. All I can do is be there for him. 

\---

**Gorgug POV**

“Captain or first mate please take over!”

Kristen and Fabian argue lightly over ranks as I scramble to find some privacy on the roof of Van Boat.

“Hey Gorgug.”

“Hey...Did you uh get my message?”

“Um...Yeah I got it.”

“I just wanted to say how sorry I was because I don’t really have a good excuse, but it just felt, yeah I’m sorry. It was, like I said, I don’t have an excuse but yeah, how are you?”

God could I have been any more akward. She probably can’t even understand what I’m trying to say.

“I don’t know, you know? I’m okay. Um I you know, I spent the night over at Antiope’s house with Katya, just kinda hanging out or whatever. Like played some crystal games and… Yeah I don’t know. It just sucks, this doesn’t feel good.”

Of course it sucks because I screwed everything over like an asshole.

“Um I just hope that you know that I would never do something like that on purpose, and I still really, you know, care about you and our relationship. It’s just um I’m excited to see you when I get back, and I hope your stuff is going well.

I can hear her sigh before answering, “Yeah I’m excited too. Like I don’t know, I really care about you a lot and it’s, I don’t know, Gorgug. It just kinda like sucks because-”

I expected a much more brutal and swift break up. I’ve never been the brightest, so it’s no surprise I’m a little confused by how these conversations going.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“Look I’m so glad that Riz and Fig are okay. I know how stressful it is. And if we’re gonna be a couple, like a relationship, these kinds of things are always gonna come up. I mean this is what an adventurer’s life is, and I know that you were busy. And it makes me feel bad that I’m even upset because obviously you were doing something heroic. But like you did stop at the mall, Right? You did, like, swing by to get Cathilda. Like, there were other things on your mind. It wasn’t like you were just racing to get them, and it’s just like...look I just think sometimes you think that you’re like awkward or whatever, or you think that, you still think you’re this loser guy. But like you’re a rock-star, like literally a rock-star. And you play on the Owlbears and you literally saved the world. It’s not crazy for me to worry that…”

Before she can go on blaming herself I interrupt her. She needs to know that none of what happened was her fault. 

“I didn’t think it was crazy that you were worried. I don-you’re right, I totally had the time t-t-to. I should’ve called you, I should’ve texted you, I should’ve seen you in person before I left. I-I mean- I know that,yeah, I guess maybe I have some confidence issues I need to work on but um-”

She cuts back in, saving me from stuttering like I just learned how to speak English.

“But I think it’s like your confidence issues keep you from like doing the-because you don’t realize how important you are to some people, you end up hurting people.”

That really cuts deep. It feels like she ripped me open and can pear inside me to see my deepest thoughts and fears.

“I don’t know, I don’t know we can also- we can als-”

The sound cuts out weirdly at the end of her sentence. 

“W-We can do what?”

“We can talk about this more later. Did you hear me?”

“It sounded like there was weird noise there for a second.”

“Oh, well I-uh-”

“Hey, we’re getting closer to,we’re going to Fallinel right now, if you can hear me. I’m maybe losing service right now. Can you hear me?”

“No, I can still hear you. Okay just give me a call tonight give me-”

“I’ll try to, I’m worried that we won’t have service but I will-”

“Well you said you were gonna get the generator right?”

“The generator?”

“You said that you were gonna get a thing, so that we could call each other.”

“I thought-”

All of a sudden I remember. I was supposed to ask my parents for a generator, but I fucked that up too.

She is trying to say something but she is getting cut out by static,“You said you were gonna-Gorgug!-you said you were gonna get a-I ca-I ca-I ca-we bre-”, suddenly the static clears and her voice rings through clearly, “We’re breaking up.”

Shock courses through me.

“What did you say?”

I never got a response. If I didn’t just get my heart broken I would have been able to appreciate the irony in that.

  
  



	4. Efink Murderdeath/Lilith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny fluff between our beloved big titty goth and our useless lesbian who is clearly a bottom

**Efink POV**

One of the best things about taking the position of the boatman is the peace and silence of the void. Honestly I don’t even know why I ever feel the need to leave.

“Ahhhhh I just wanna die let me die please miss please please pleeaase!”

Oh right Olag, that little shit.

“Could you kindly shut the fuck up I get it. You want to die but you can’t yadda yadda. Honestly get on with your eternal life.”

Of course that is followed by more wailing. Not killing him is a constant struggle, the only thing keeping him alive is knowing every second he is kicking and breathing brings him immense misery.

\---

After a couple of hours Olag finally quiets down, probably from overusing his vocal cords. The silence is once again disrupted by multiple footsteps. Looking up I see Lilith making her way toward me.

“Hey lovely how’s it going?” 

Her smile has me swooning internally, I grinned back at her like a giddy idiot.

“Hello my darling, I am doing wonderful now that my gorgeous girlfriend has graced me with her presence.”

“GASP only after my looks and to think you actually cared about me.”

She leans dramatically against one of the columns from the pool of blood, and pouts playfully at me.

“Ah yes you’ve caught me, the real reason I’m with you.”

We only last a few seconds before we both dissolve into a fit of giggles.

“What brought you down here besides just blessing my day?”

“Well I thought I’d treat you to a picnic.”

She reaches behind her and pulls a wicker basket from her back. The boat surges forward and I hover slightly to embrace her gently and nuzzle at the crook of her neck. 

“Sounds delightful.”

We make our way to a corner that we have made our own. In it is a large hammock and blankets made of soft silk, a dark almost black oak drawer with picture frames littering the top, and a matching desk for when I need to write something important down. Together we climb onto the hammock and spread the contents of the basket out. 

“How’s everyone doing, anything new.”

“Hmm lets see. Maggie is having a blast trying to wrangle Leiland Junior now that he is walking, well running really. Markus actually told me he is planning on asking Leiland to marry him soon. Leiland is thriving working for someone that’s not a disgusting pig. Sokhbarr is actually having a blast with his scream beasts. And Jason and Jessa are really growing in their own ways.”

“To be honest I knew Leiland would never be the one to ask, I’m really happy Markus is going to.”

“You don’t think it’s weird that Markus wants to marry Leiland even though we are…well ‘evil’.”

I look at her questionable as I finish nibbling on chocolate covered strawberries.

“Actually I think I have a weird view of marriage. Considering I have gotten married and it failed quite spectacularly it would be likely that I’m against it, but for some reason it only showed me what it could be. I think anyone can be married no matter if they serve the light or dark and it can really be a beautiful thing.”

She looks at me lovingly and brings one of her hands to caress my face. Her lips leave a warm trace as she presses her plush lips to mine in a sweet kiss. She pulls back but leaves her hand on my cheek.

“Lilith…?”

“Efink Murderdeath, you’re beautiful in so many ways it honestly takes my breath away. I love you so much, I would steal the rest of the stars for you. I’m so proud of you for all the growth you’ve made. And since you have such a badass name would you allow me the honor to take yours.”

She conjures and opens blood red box. The ring itself has a black band shaped as vines, a round ruby, and small diamonds that trail halfway down the sides of the band. As soon as my eyes land on the ring they widen and my mouth drops open in shock.

“Efink?”

Lilith’s voice cuts through the fog of surprise bringing me back to the present.

“Oh my god yes-YES! I’ve never felt more sure of any decision I’ve ever made.”

“I love you so much, my fiance and future wife.”

“And I love you too, Lilith Murderdeath.”


	5. Gilear Faeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In depth on what life experiences shaped Gilear. Kinda revolves a bit on his relationship with Fig. Some minor Sandralynn/Gilear and Hallariel/Gilear. I tried so sorry if it sucks.

I wake up to angry cries that flow through the baby monitor . I silence it quickly not wanting to wake up Sandralynn who for once doesn’t immediately wake up. As discreetly as I can manage I slip out of the bed and head to the baby room. 

“Hello little one what’s wrong.”

I carefully lift her from her crib and gently rocked her trying to get her to calm down. After a few seconds she settles and gurgles happily at me. I sigh slightly knowing she just wanted someone to be with, and didn’t actually need anything. 

“Eventually you are going to stop doing this, and as tired as this makes your mother and I, I’m going to miss it. One day you won’t need me, but for now I am going to treasure every second given to me. I love you so much darling. I hope when you understand the concept of that you will know that.”

Chubby hands reach up as if to hold my face, and small eyes stare back at me. It almost like in some way she understands me. The spell is broken when suddenly she death grips my hair and starts giggling excitedly. Here in my hands I hold what makes my life worth living.

\---

Furious footsteps disappear behind a slammed door.

“Seriously that’s how you react. She needs you now more than ever.”

“Sandralynn this is… I don’t know how to react. My daughter is not mine by blood, and my wife was at one point unfaithful enough to have someone else's child.”

“Well maybe-maybe”

“Maybe what.”

“Maybe if my husband wasn’t such a wet blanket all the damn time.”

“I didn’t know this is how you felt about me.”

“Gilear maybe this is something we need to talk about. I’ve felt for a long time that we haven’t been working. I think I want a-”

“Please no, you and Fig mean everything to me. Please I can get over the fact that you were unfaithful once. I can be better.”

“Gilear I think it’s time we were both honest with each other. We aren’t meant for each other.”

Gilear has never been an ‘alpha’ type male, but he has learned how to roll with the punches. Having his partner of over 15 years tell him they weren’t meant for eachother broke him. He didn’t have much but he used to be able to at least say he had his family. Now he couldn’t even say that. 

“If that’s what you want.”

Before Sandralynn could say anything he quickly turned away and ran out the front door. He couldn’t bear to look at someone who he loves so whole-heartedly but caused so much pain. Without looking back, he got in his car and took off. At first he was in a state of shock, void of emotion. The only thing he felt was a dull ache, almost as if he could physically feel his emotional pain. Slowly the facade crumbled and scalding tears rolled down his face turning his vision blurry. Half-hazardly he turned into a random parking lot unable to continue driving. Suddenly an ugly emotion rose up above others. Uncharacteristically he succumbed into a fit of rage. He smacked the steering wheel, yelled a string of curse words, and screamed at the top of his lungs. Eventually exhaustion hit him, his hands had turned an angry red almost purple and his voice had become hoarse and sore. Despite his exhaustion the tears didn’t stop. Stilted tears turned into body-racking sobs which turned into a struggle for air as he roughly gasped for each breath. After what felt like hours he wiped away the tears, drew in a few deep breaths, and drove off. Life had run off leaving him to try and catch up.

\---

I slam the door to my apartment, completely down with everything. Despite my qualifications in diplomacy I’m struggling to get a job. Stripping out of my clothes I throw on my shitty robe. I shuffle to the fridge unexpectedly hungry. Peering in I see only freshly expired yogurt. It was on sale. I’m running low on money, so I need to preserve what little I have left until I get a job. Or if I get a job. With a sigh I grab as many cups as possible and a spoon. I make the walk of shame to the recliner, something I found on someone’s sidewalk, and turn on the tv. I eat as many cups as I can without it threatening to come back up. I turn my full attention to the tv needing a distraction. Most nights than night I fall asleep on the recliner, almost habit at this point. Trying to fall asleep in a bed only further reminds me of how alone I am. Without realizing I start to drift off to the depressing thoughts that flood my mind. When I wake up I don’t feel any more energized than when I fell asleep. Groggily I realize that what woke me up was the ringing of the doorbell. My only thought is who is trying to talk to me this early in the morning. I give no thought to my appearance: boxers, a shitty robe, what little hair in disarray, unattractive fuzz growing in place of facial hair, and questionable yogurt stains. I open the door to see my daughter waiting for me.

“Ah, my sweet daughter, hello. You’ve come to the Strongtower Luxury Apartments early in the morning.”

I can’t help but mentally slap myself over my appearance. No wonder she wants to go find her real father.

“Yeah um I’m just stopping by. It’s not a big deal. I just wanna-”

If only she knew how big of a deal it really was. Relief pours through me because despite what a complete mess I am she stills care enough to visit. And when she tells me about a job offering I know I have to take it. Maybe I’m an absolute disaster, but I’m tired of being left behind by life.

\---

Wake up, go to work, come ‘home’ to Hallarial, fuck, and go to sleep in the garage. I had a pretty set schedule, the only thing that usually made me deviate from it was Fig.

“Come downstairs with me I want something to nibble on.”

Who was he of all people to refuse. Getting up I went for his clothes when Hallarial handed him a robe. Wordlessly we made their way down to the kitchen.

“If I wasn’t sober I would probably have cracked open a bottle of wine instead I have to settle for brie and crackers.”

It was strange for her to be talking to me like this. Usually our conversations were limited to right before or during sex. Casual conversation wasn’t something we did.

“So rude of me would you like something to drink?”

Her sharp cruel eyes landed on me. For a second I couldn’t think under her heavy gaze. 

“N-No I’m good. I’m already a pretty pathetic man wouldn’t want to add a drinking problem to that.”

“How interesting.”

Interesting was never how someone would choose to describe me. I was plain, boring, and a laughable excuse of a man. Not in a hundred lives would I be ‘interesting’. Although I never thought someone would want me to warm their bed for them either.

“Hallariel what are we doing. Not to be rude but this isn’t something we do.”

“Why not we do have a… relationship of sorts.”

“We have sex and then you send me off to sleep in the garage. I hardly call that a relationship. Plus I can’t see a woman like you slumming it in a relationship with a guy like me.”

“Hmm you know Fabian hates our relationship.”

Such casual use of the word ‘relationship like we had something more than just physical. 

“Is that why you have me over. For the fun of annoying Fabian. Or is it because I’m nothing like Bill and you like that in someone, need it even. Or am I just your play thing? Honestly Hallarial you could have much better men waiting to be trophy husbands in seconds. There is no logical reason to keep me around.”

“Many relationships aren’t logical. Why do you think that is?”

Again usage of the word ‘relationship’ and she completely ignored what I said. 

“Because people are irrational, they never do what you expect.”

Her steely stare turns surprise and she looks... almost amused.

“I had a rough time getting sober. Every time I thought of using I called you over and eventually you became my new habit.”

Her words stun me. Words so personal it feels like they’re meant for someone else to hear.

“So that’s why I’m still around because you traded one addiction for another, because I hold sentimental value.”

This time she laughs. It’s nothing like her fake quaint laughs that she uses on everyone. It’s full and bursting with delight, I’ve never heard her so... content.

“It’s funny what you find out when you talk to people. You’re right what we have is unhealthy. Maybe that’s why tonight of all nights I decided I wanted to get to know you.”

“For what reason, what does talking make this?”

“Well the beginning of a relationship I’d hope. I didn’t realize how much Sandralynn affected you though. Underneath the clumsy image you uphold is a broken man.”

She’s managed to surprise me once again. I’m shocked at how easily she reads me. Before I can begin to think of a response she continues on.

“It’s refreshing in a way, not being the only one with problems.”

This shakes me from my stupor.

“I wouldn’t think that would be such an awakening. I have many problems, pretty obvious ones. I look aging for a race that doesn’t age. I make poor decisions. My daughter had to help me get a job. I can’t take care of myself, much less others. And as you so helpfully pointed out, because my ex that had cheated on me despite being with each other for many years, I can’t even have an actual healthy relationship because I’m afraid I’ll get thrown away again once you realize you can do better.”

“Wow we’re fucked up.”

That has me chuckling for some reason. Maybe because no ones ever described how I feel so adequately in such little words.

“If I had a glass I’d cheers you for that.”

“Why do you feel so lowly of me? That I just use you.”

“Actually it’s not that I feel lowly of you but that I feel lowly about myself.”

And if that isn’t the hard truth of life.

\---

To be young and dumb. Uncaring of the outcome because in the end you know it will work out. If only I could have the same mindset. For some reason they thought ‘let's bring Gilear!’. Well mostly Fig. Probably wanted to keep her parents close. Afraid of losing us. But I am a man with no experience in the way she needs me, not in the way Sandralynn is. I sense a looming presence before I die. A split second of panicpainregret before everything goes blank. I never got to see what life after death was for me. Instead I felt as if I was in some weird in between, neither dead or alive. Being brought back from death, or whatever state I was in, was a nauseating experience. Everything was harder to do with the looming thought of ‘I was fully dead and if some teenagers didn’t bring me back I wouldn’t be alive’. Even breathing left a bitter taste. The worst thing however is that not even dying seems to phase the kids too bad. So used to death, and it’s not even like i’m an important person to most of them. For a while I spend the day wallowing in silence. The only thing that brings me out of my slump is my beloved daughter. Trying not to get a headache over the logistics of the van I settle in and look for her.

“Hi!”

Hearing her voice relaxes me in a way only a parent could understand.

“Darling daughter, how are you feeling now?”

“Feel like I had one of the worst days in a while.”

I hum in acknowledgment, relating probably too much to that feeling.

“And I still feel like I’m the reason that we’re all here, and I know I’m the reason that Gorthalax is here. And I’m the reason you died. And I’m the reason that Riz almost died. And I’m also the reason that some innocent officer’s probably gonna get fired.”

I’m ready to say something until she tacks on the last sentence.

“What?”

“Just ignore the last one.”

I can’t tell if I’d be a better parent to let it go or ask her about it more. She takes the option away as she continues talking.

“I just can’t believe that someone-I can’t believe that once I was like, okay, I’m gonna try to connect with people more because I need to have a healthy relationship with someone instead of tricking all these middle-aged men, and as soon as I do, I get absolutely taken for a ride. And used, somebody used my body, and there is nothing I could do to stop it.”

I tried not to be too concerned by the mention of middle-aged men once again, knowing that’s not what she needed. Thankfully I know much about feeling helpless, and for once I knew what to say.

“Figeuroth, there are dark forces in the world. But even when there’s not control is often an illusion. I can never stop anything from happening. And I think most people come to terms with that, and I think only because you and your friends are so exceptional, do you feel such pain around failure. Failure is an anomaly for heroes of your status, but it is still an inevitability. There will be times when you are not strong enough, and I don’t wish for you to add further injury to yourself.”

“I just feel like everyone else resisted, and I was the weak one. I just feel like I let everyone down. Yeah, failure is inevitable, but like I’d feel a lot more comfortable if we all failed together and it wasn’t just me who failed.“

If only she realized how common that feeling is. How every living sentient being has those feelings.

“Darling, I love you very much. You succumbed to power of nightmare, and were possessed for a short time”

I suck in a deep breath, Gorthalax is still someone I have trouble talking about, but I know how much she looks up to and relates to him in ways she can never with me. 

“Your biological father, a powerful prince of the nine hells, failed once again to not get stuck in a rock.”

“Okay you don’t need to cast dispersions on him. This is not the time to take a shot at him.”

Of course she took it the wrong way. Quickly I finish my explanation trying to show her I meant no ill intentions.

“And I failed to not get absolutely rocked in the dome by a gorilla demon.”

I try not to grimace of the reminder that, even for a short period of time, was not alive. I suck it up and continue because I’d go through it all again for Fig. She is everything to me. If there is one thing I can teach her it is that, “Failure is a part of life”.

\---

Throughout my first adventure I experienced many things I never thought I would. I died by the hands of a demon gorilla. Grew closer to my daughter. Came to terms that having an unfaithful partner is not my fault. Met my girlfriend’s(?) father. And the adventure isn’t even close to over yet. One thing that remains constant however is that in life and death there is so much to learn and appreciate.


	6. Pete the Plug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Pete heard what Kingston said before Robert Moses showed him. Again another sad story, so sorry. Maybe next one will be happy.

**Pete POV**

Too loud, everything is too loud. What seemed like hundreds of overlapping voices kept trying to whisper something to me. I only got to speak to Priya for a handful of minutes, before I made a quick escape. The constant buzzing of the coffee shop only adding to my growing headache. Usually with any medical issues I’d go to Dr. Lugash, but instead someone else pops in my head. It had only taken me a few days for me to trust Kingston. In a way he was like the positive father figure that I never had. The fact that he had medical experience only cemented the idea to go ask him for help. Weirdly enough the voices seemed to agree, almost pushing to go see kingston. 

As I was closing in on Kingston’s house the voices seemed to be saying the same thing, “don’t make your presence known-”, “hide-”, “be careful”, and one voice even asked me if I wanted “help disguising your presence”.

I tried to weigh the pros and cons, but with all the voices I couldn’t properly think and on a whim said “sure whatever”.

Suddenly all the voices stopped. Instead I felt the familiar thrum of energy I got from using my powers. Pulling out my phone I looked in the camera only to see no reflection. Startled by the lack of reflection I gasped or tried to. No sound came out. Puzzled I tried stomping the ground, and again there was no sound. Somehow the voices used my powers to disguise myself. Freaked out I ran the rest of the way to Kingsotn’s house. As I was walking up the steps I saw Kug and Sofia walk inside. Quickly I shouldered my way through the door before it could close on me. Looking around I realized that it wasn’t just Kug, Sofia, and Kingston. Alejandro, Misty, Esther, and Ricky were here too. Basically everyone but me.

“Friends of the Gramercy Occult Society, thank you for answering my message.”

I let Alejandro’s raspy yet calm voice wash over me. Maybe it was just a meeting to discuss the fight, and Kingston or someone told them I was busy. Maybe Alejandro just didn’t have my number and this meeting isn’t a big deal, so he was okay with me missing. Maybe- maybe-

“The presence of the Vox Phantasma begs a question.”

Oh. That’s why they didn’t tell me because I’m what the meeting is about. Alejandro starts talking about past Phantasmus and for a second I think it wasn’t intentional for them to keep this meeting a secret from me, or that they meant any ill intent excluding me.

“There is a version of the fight that happened in Astoria that goes a very different way.”

I’m half right that he wanted to talk about the battle.

“I want to offer forward the question of what should be done if young Peter loses control of his magic in a way that is even more dangerous than what we have already seen.”

I froze, shocked by how the conversation escalated so majorly. I can barely comprehend what he said, I don’t even think I’m breathing. A tremor racks through my body as the ache in my lungs grow. I try to take some deep breaths, but I can only manage shakey inhales and a punched out gasp on the exhale. The voices of the rest of my friends become white noise until Kingston’s rings out clearly.

“I mean, here’s the truth, alejandro. If things get out of hand, we put him down.”

No hesitation, no guilt, no regret. I can’t even think about Kug’s confession, only Kingston’s words loop through my head. ‘Put down’ like a rabid dog. Is that all I am to him? Some mangy mutt they found on the street. I guess he’s not too far off. Without warning the voices come rushing back. 

“do you see now-”, “let us kill them-”, “they don’t deserve you-”, “you’re the vox phantasma show them-”, “let us help you take care of the problem-”, “you’re strong enough to take them-”, “let us help you-”, “you don’t need them” , “they don’t understand”

Again Kingston’s voice cuts through all the other voices.

“The problem is we are not talking about hair. We’re not talking about your kids. We’re talking about the entire population of New York City, now if your asking me to choose between New York City or Pete? Ten out of ten times I choose New York City.”

I’m still in a state of disbelief, but suddenly I understand. Why my one insignificant life before thousands of other lives. Without Kingston’s voice I become overwhelmed by the voices. Hundreds of voices whisper at me, but all I get are a few inteligible phrases.

“do you understand now-” “-you-” “-don’t deserve-” “-them-” 

“you’re the vox phantasma-” “you’re-” “-the problem-”

“-help-” “-them-” “they-” “-don’t need-” “you” 

I don’t even wait for the meeting to be over, I leave determined to do right by New York, by my friends, and by Kingston. And even if no one could hear me I mouthed two words, “I’m sorry”.

\---

Wanting to make the most of my last day crashing at Kingston’s place, I woke up early, not that I was able to sleep much. I decided on trying my hand at breakfast. I managed some decent pancakes and eggs with some freshly brewed coffee.

“Look at you up early.”

“Yeah just wanted to start some better habits. Old me was kind of… destructive. New me is going to be better, for everyone.”

“Alright, I’m proud of you Pete.”

The conversation came to a lull as we ate breakfast in silence. Usually I’d try to fill the silence with awkward conversation, but with Kingston I felt like I could just relax. When it was time for him to go I couldn’t help myself. I gave him a hug that was longer than probably normal. His power gave off a comforting energy that just made me want to never let go.

“I’m gonna miss you uh have a good day at work.”

“I’ll… miss you too I guess? I mean I’ll see you later.”

“Right yeah of course.”

“Bye Pete.”

“Bye Kingston.”

As soon as the door shut I made my way upstairs. I grabbed the note I wrote last night and set it on my nightstand or what used to be my nightstand. It explained why I was leaving, and how sorry I was that I couldn’t tell the whole gang goodbye in person. I had already cleaned it up and put my things in a bag. With a final sigh I came to peace that this would be my last day I ever saw any of my friends. Never see Kingston sulk around in his trench coat. Never see Misty sweat talk her way into what she wants. Never see Kug ride on someone’s shoulder. Never see Ricky take another selfie. Never see Sofia kick ass. All of this filled me with heartache. The only thing keeping me from staying was that I knew I was doing it for them. That this would would make everyone’s life safer. And that filled me with a sense of relief.

\---

**Kingston POV**

Something was definitely wrong with Pete today. One he never wakes up early. Two he rarely initiated physical contact, much less a full on hug. Three he said he’d miss me which is something he has never said. I wasn’t able to fully focus on my work, and Emiko took notice.

“Kingston you good buddy? You’re usually more alert, but you seemed kinda distracted today.”

“Yeah just worrying over a friend, they were acting weird today.”

“Huh well I’ve worked with you long enough to know your gut is rarely ever wrong. Look take an early lunch if it turns out something is wrong take the day off, lords knows you have enough stored, and if it’s nothing come back.”  
“How could someone so smart be Ricky’s sister?”

“Ha ha now go.”

“Alright hopefully see you later.”

“See ya Kingston.”

If I wasn’t the Vox Populi I wouldn’t have made such a quick time. The closer I got to my house, the more worried I got. It felt like my insides were knotted up with each other. Fumbling slightly I unlocked the door only to be met with the smell of stale coffee and suffocating silence. 

“Pete, hey buddy how’s it going?”

“Peeete!”

I get no response. Panic courses through me. I sprint through the house to Pete’s room. My stomach drops at the sight of an empty room. It was so clean, sterile even, lacking any semblance of life. All except a piece of paper sitting innocently on the nightstand. 

_ Kingston, _

_ I don’t really know what to say, I can’t remember the last time I wrote a letter. I guess I should start by telling you why I’m writing this. I overheard you guys talking about me. I heard what you said. At first I felt betrayed? That sounds kinda dramatic. Anyways then I understood. That my life isn’t worth more than anyone else's, especially thousands of other people. So I decided to leave. I’m sorry I had to tell you like this. I know written words but I knew that if I told you or someone else in person I would have backed out. I’ve gone through life hating myself. First it was because I felt like I was in the wrong body. Then it was because I was a junkie with no future. You, Ricky, Sofia, Misty, and Kugrash changed my life. In more ways than just magic. I felt like I belonged, I had a reason to want to be better. For that I want to thank you. For making my life worth it. I love you guys so much it's kinda scary how fast I started caring for you guys. So I decided it would be best for everyone if I left both the waking and sleeping world. Also I know I said I’d quit drugs but I lied, I’m sorry. And I’m sorry I didn’t know where else to go. I didn’t want you seeing me like this. It was a selfish decision really. This house is the only place that’s ever felt like home. I just wanted to feel that comfort one last time. ” _

_ Pete the Vox Phantasma _

I reread the letter over and over. I couldn’t decide what main emotion I was feeling. Guilt, sadness, worry, regret? 

_ I just wanted to feel comfort one last time. one last time one last time onelastimeonelasttimeonelasttime**onelasttime**_

Hugging me, sudden change of schedule, telling me he was going to miss me, and the letter. I should have seen it sooner. Frantically I open the door to the joined bathroom. Fifty-five years of life couldn’t have prepared me for this. Wrapped in a quilt, made by my ma, is Pete curled up in the tub. I can feel the energy of any person in New York, and people of magic tend to give off an even stronger energy. I could probably sense Pete if we were on opposite sides of the city. Nothing, if I didn’t see him I would never have known he was here. With shaky hands I reach over to feel for a pulse. Nothing, my Pete wasn’t here. His eyes were glazed over, they will never again light up when he got a crazy idea. His mouth was relaxed into a flat line, it would never again ramble or stretch into a grin. A quiet clack makes me flinch, disrupting my thoughts. I pick up an empty plastic pill bottle. I drove him to this. He thought I wanted this. His last thoughts were that I wanted him dead, yet he still chose to live his final moments in my house. The place he considered home. What hurt the most was that he wasn’t angry. He died for us, for me. 

“I’m sorry.”


	7. Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this for weeks and I've finally finished it. Each time I picked it up I was in a different mood so the vibes are all over the place so I am so sorry. I also know that ep 12 happened but I wrote so much so I'm going to ignore that.  
Thanks @AbiScout for correcting me on my description of bisexuality and pansexuality.

**Ayda/Fig**

“That’s something we have in common, that’s bonding.”

\---

**Ayda POV**

“It’s really nice to meet you, I’m Jawbone. Is it okay if I hug you, I understand if you’re averse to touch.”

Right off the bat this guy is puzzling. No one has asked me before.

“I know you spent some time at the Leviathan, you know what the people are like there. I don’t know if I’m averse to touch because I never really experienced a lot of contact with others.”

“Okay, how bout we take a seat and start with that. You can use the couch”

He points to a long chair that probably used to be a rich coffee brown, but has aged and faded over the years. Tentatively I sit down only to start sinking. I immediately jump up the feeling of betrayal swelling up and taking root in my chest.

“Were you trying to trap me what was that. I’ve never sat in anything that tried to swallow me, I don’t recognize the material what is it. It also seems anti-inflammatory, interesting. You must tell me, I hate not knowing-also”

“Woah! It’s okay Ayda, it doesn’t continue sinking. I think it’s made of some type of synthetic or combo of fabric. I’m not sure Sandralynn bought it. And she had it so it could resist fire, that way we could be as accommodating to my students. Look it’s not dangerous.”

Slowly he walks around from his desk and sits down on the couch. I can visibly sink in, but it stops. Still I look distrustfully at him.

“Look kiddo it’s really not dangerous let me show you.”

He gets up and picks up…part of the couch?

“This is called a couch cushion, it’s like a pillow but for your butt to sit on so you don’t get sore. Here you can l touch it.”

Gently he hands me the cushion. It’s plush but still holds some firmness to it, not completely indenting when I push my hand into it. I hand it back to Jawbone who puts it back. Feeling a bit dumb I sit down quietly trying to react when I sink slightly. Jawbone makes a move back to his desk and a small part of me feels uneasy.

“I’d rather you stay, I don’t like having your desk in between us. Makes you seem far away.”

He blinked in surprise before smiling, “Sure thing kiddo, here want this quilt some kids like the comfort, it’s also inflammable”.

Tentatively I take the quilt, it’s soft and the light colors are calming to look at. I almost just sit quietly and relish in the feeling of tension leaving my body but something Jawbone said catches my attention.

“I’m not a kid or a kiddo why do you call me that.”

“Sorry I forgot the Leviathan has different slang. Kiddo is a variation of kid, but I call everyone kiddo. It’s like a sign of affection toward young people. While you may not be a child you are still in your teens, so it feels natural for me to call you kiddo. But if that makes you uncomfortable I can just call you by your name.”

“I’m not a child, but this-this juvenile part of me enjoys the term of affection. More than I thought even though it’s an impersonal nickname. It makes me feel dumb, I don’t like it.”

“Our emotions are never dumb. You are a very rational person, and emotions are rarely if ever rational so it could be that you have trouble deciphering the meaning of your emotions. Which is A-okay everyone struggles with that. The most emotional smart people in the world can’t predict the reason behind why you feel something.”

I take in the information and ponder for a bit before asking him another question.

“I noticed you ask me permission before doing certain things, why?”

“Well I think it’s important to ask for consent because some people are uncomfortable about touch or certain phrases.”

Everything he says seems like a logical conclusion and I understand what he is saying, but I can’t figure out how he did the work to get to those conclusions. I’ve never had practice deciphering the topic of emotions. Do I like contact? Am I okay with nicknames? I like when Fig rested her hands on my face, and I felt a happy trill when Jawbone called me kiddo. But I don’t like being grabbed unexpectedly by random pirates who wanted a fight and I don’t like being called a freak or other degrading nicknames.

“If you want to initiate touch walk it through for first so I know, and tell me the meaning of nicknames before giving me one. I like being called kiddo even though I’m not sure. I don’t like not knowing why.”

“Well kiddo, I can’t tell you why you feel how you feel, but I can help guide you to a better understanding. Like I said kiddo is a term of endearment. Different types of terms of endearment are used for different relationships. It could be used between friends, lovers, siblings, between a mother and child, or between a child and a… father. I use kiddo in a paternal way since I treat all my students as my kids. That paternal connection could appeal to you.”

“Oh”

I slowly process the information. This unfamiliar feeling is all because of my dad, or lack of a presence from him. Another thing wrong about me because of him.

“I like how you give logical explanations to non-logical topics.”

If he expects an actual answer he doesn’t probe me for one.

“Thank you, I found out that a lot of adults don’t know how to talk to teens. They usually tell them stuff without explanation or talk down to them. I find that teens like being told the why behind the what.”

“So me being straight forward is not strange?”

“First of all strange is just a concept made by insecure people who need to be apart of the herd mindset. Secondly if by strange you are different then yes you are, if you mean wrong then no. You may feel not right due to lack of proper socialization you got from the people you were surrounded with, but nothing about you is wrong. People are like snowflakes. In general are we similar, yes, but there are things about each of us that makes us different.”

I wipe a small tear that escapes my eye. I’m reminded again of Fig. I feel happy.

“Thank you.”

“Now let’s switch topics. Is there something you would specifically like to talk about.”

“I’m not sure. I’ve never been to a therapy session, they don’t have those back at the Leviathan.”  
“Okay how bout I give you a few topics. You can either choose one or if one inspires a topic we can talk about that. Let’s try something more positive. Home, favorite things, hobbies, friends-”

“Friends, let's talk about friends. The bad kids say they are my friends. Before them I never really had friends, but I enjoy their company. I’m glad they brought me here even if it’s a reminder of my father.”

“Alright good choice, how bout you describe how you feel about them. Why do you like them.”

“Well Adaine is a magic user, and saved her sister despite past grievances which is admirable. Also she lets me hold boggy when I’m stressed or when everything feels like too much.”

“That’s good to feel like you can relate to someone. How bout Riz.”

“He’s nice and the most logical. It’s refreshing to see someone who thinks like me.”

“Look you’re already getting better at explaining your emotions. Now tell me about Fabian.”

“He seems like someone I’d dislike, but he is very caring and sensitive. He doesn’t show it, but he loves each of his friends, and he is very affected by his late father. I know what it is like not showing emotions, and then suddenly have these people show up and evoke such strong emotions.”  
“Good, Gorgug.”

“Best wizard of our time. He is able to be positive despite the horrors of the world. It’s nice knowing he’d never intentionally lie to me for personal gain. Plus he read books about friendship to help Fabian. I don’t know many people who do that.”

“He is one of the strangest kids I know in the best of ways. You remind me of him.”

I feel happy. Both because it’s an honor to be compared to Gorgug and because I feel at ease talking about my friends.”

“What about Kristen?”  
“She struggles but she gets through it. I don’t want to say it's a very human thing to struggle because that’s racist. I can’t really convey it in words. She struggles and its very… very-”

“An innate feeling that is relatable. Everyone struggles, even if they don’t show it.”

“Yes! That’s what I meant. She can’t keep her thoughts to herself and it’s nice to see someone not get it immediately. Is that cruel? It’s just that it’s nice knowing that everyone else got something to explain life to them, and I’m the odd one one that didn’t get the memo.”

“It’s common for people to feel comforted by others’ experiences. It’s why people will tell stories of their own struggles when someone is in need, because that person knows they are not alone. Lastly, tell me about Fig.

“Fig is unlike anyone I will ever meet. She is run by her emotions, and strives into action without becoming plagued by what may or may not go wrong. Also we bonded because we have something in common. She can touch fire. I was crying because I was overwhelmed by one of her compliments and she touched my face without it hurting her. It was really nice and it made me feel warm. I’m almost chirping which would have been embarrassing and totally uncool. Although I think Fig would have been nice about it. She also is unafraid to be her and it’s admirable.”

“I’m happy for you kiddo. Just for reference what makes you chirp.”  
“When I’m extremely happy, but that’s kind of a kid thing. And the pirates from leviathan made fun of me for it.”

“Alright kiddo I think that a lot of negative things from leviathan affected you, and habits are hard to break. But with time and love I think you can let yourself relax. Next time you feel really happy don’t try to hold the chirp in. It’s like holding in tears, it doesn’t feel good over time, and can affect your mental health. And we don’t want those assholes who made you feel inferior getting the last word now do we. By bettering yourself you are letting them down”

I can imagine how infuriated they’d get if they knew I was on some journey to better myself. I smile at the thought.

“Also I just wanted to know, cause it be an issue for some. Are you in touch with your sexuality, and do you have experience with crushes or relationships?”

“One thing about Leviathan is that no one cares who your ‘with’ for the night, so I was exposed to the idea of sexuality. I know I have no sexual preference. I don’t know much about actually pursuing a relationship because the only examples of a relationship were those that occured for only a night. I guess I never had someone I saw that, so I guess I wouldn't really know if I could tell if I like someone or if I loved them. How do you know you love Sandralynn.”

“That’s a very irrational emotion to describe, but I’ll do my best. To start I’m polymorus which means I’m okay with having multiple partners. Despite what many people think, it’s not a purely sexual thing. Sandralynn is not, she likes a monogamous relationship. I gave that up for her because I knew the most handsome or beautiful person could walk by, and they’d have nothing on Sandralynn. Because she is it for me, I can see us growing old together. Now that doesn’t mean we don’t have problems or fight because we do, we aren’t perfect in the actual sense, but I can’t imagine a better partner suited to me.”

“Your right that’s irrational and difficult to decipher.”

“The reason I asked is because I noticed out of everyone you talked about Fig the most, and you seemed to light up the most when talking about her. Is there a chance you like her in a romantic way.”

Out everything from this conversation this question stumps me. I never thought too deeply about my feelings for Fig. I can’t deny she is incredible. Plus she makes me feel connected. Like for once I’m operating on the same wavelength as everyone else. She makes me feel safe.

“I don’t know, maybe?”

“Well let’s go through logical reasons for and illogical emotion. First let’s talk a bit more about you. You said you have no sexual preference does that mean if you find someone you connect with you could be intimate with them, do you feel sexual urges?”

What an odd question.

“Doesn’t everybody?”

“A lot of people do, but some people don’t actually. Some are can be demisexual who don’t form sexual urges until they formed an emotional connection and some can be as far as sex repulsed were they never want to have sex or discuss it even. For example Adaine, who I asked permission to use her as an example for these kinds of talk, is asexual. She doesn’t ever wish to be intimate in that way with someone, but is happy with a platonic partner to share her life with.”

“That’s something I’ve never thought of before, but I don’t think I’m any form of asexual. I never engaged in or pursued anyone but I know I found them attractive, and I’m not repulsed at sex. I’m pretty positive that if I ever were with someone sexual intimacy is something I’d be okay with.”

“Alright and if you find out you don’t find sex appealing that’s okay too. Now you said no preference do you mean bisexual which is when you are attracted to two or more genders or pansexual which means you are attracted to someone regardless of gender, sex, or gender identity.”

“I think pansexual, I think I can find anyone attractive if I get to know them. Like I objectively know Fabian is attractive but so is Fig. And if either of them felt like they identified differently they’d still be attractive. ”

“That’s good, it’s important to know yourself before thinking about entering a relationship. So you think Fig is attractive in both a physical and personal way, do you feel better about knowing if it’s friendly or would you one day want to pursue a relationship with her?”

“I think what I feel for her is more than my other friends.”

“Okay now you don’t have to rush into this, you can ask others on how they feel about their partners to gain insight, and then think about it more.”

How one question could unravel to hundreds of threads baffle me. Liking someone is more complicated than I ever cared to think about. Suddenly I remember one more thing that could tangle up all the feelings I just unraveled.

“What if I feel that way about her, but she doesn’t feel that way about me?”

“Then you have a mature conversation and try to stay friends. You can’t force real emotions. It won’t be the end of your world, you may feel like it, but it’ll get better. Now that was a long illogical logical emotionally taxing talk, how bout we call it the end of today’s session and make some cocoa, I have marshmallows and whipped cream too.”

“I… can I have a hug before you get up, talking so personally makes me feel vulnerable.”

“Of course kiddo.”

I’m enveloped in a warm hug. Strong arms that are made for hugging, no awkward pass or hesitation. Jawbone acts as if the only thing keeping him from getting some burns is the quilt. 

“Okay you can make cocoa I feel safe now.”

“Alright kiddo how do you want your cocoa?”

“I do like to indulge in sweet things occasionally…”

“Whip cream, marshmallows, and my secret stash of rainbow sprinkles sound good?”

“Sounds like a sea of sugar, that’ll be perfect thank you.”

\---

It’s been a few days since my talk with Jawbone, and I can’t seem to get Fig out of my head. I take a bit of his advice, and I decide to meet up with one of the best wizards I’ve ever met.

“Hey Ayda what’s up.’

“Hello Gorgug, I still can’t believe you can type something and your able to communicate with someone.”

“I know right, and I noticed it only took you less than a minute to type Basrar.”

“Forty-three and a half seconds. Muscle memory will build up so soon I’ll know where the letters are without having to look for them.”

“I believe in you! Anyways you said you need to talk.”

“Yes, I need to pick your brain about a certain topic.”

“Sure, just to let you know I’m not the smartest from our friend group, so if this an academic question you may need to ask Adaine or Riz.”

“No in this topic you may be the smartest in the group.”

“Not knowing magic, rage?”

I try not to get angry knowing people used to not be nice to Gorgug. That like me he was an outcast. That he struggles with confidence too.

“No, I need your emotional intelligence.”

“Oh well thank you for saying that, what emotional topic do you need help with.”

“Your welcome, I need to know how you knew that you and Zelda should date.”

“Wow, I've never been asked before. Well, she was the first person who wasn’t the bad kids who liked me, trust me I was kind of a loser, and-”

“No, I refuse to listen to you put yourself down. Jawbone told me people who think others are strange are insecure people needing to conform to a herd mindset. He also said you were strange in the best of ways, and that I reminded him of you. That’s something I feel proud of.”  
“Can I give you a hug?”

“You might get burned.”

“I have lots of health, plus I feel really emotional and need a hug.”

“Sure thanks for asking.”

Gorgug’s hug is comforting like Jawbone, but feels uniquely like him. He is a lost bigger so I feel like he is shielding me from all my troubles. And he is very careful not to overuse his obvious strength and hurt me.

“You are on fire.”

He quickly pats it out,”Thanks”.

“Now that we had our moment can you resume your explanation.”

“Of course so Zelda was the first one to like me for me because everyone else was too busy being insecure and buying into the herd mindset.”

A little giggle escapes me and a goofy smile adorns Gorgug’s face in return.

“I felt like she understood me, and I genuinely care about her. I definitely love her, and I know I love her laugh even when she laughs too hard and snorts. I love her smile when I see something funny or nice. I love when she doesn’t make fun of me for being emotional. We could not talk all day and I’d still enjoy hanging out with her. I love how at the end of the day I know I can put my full trust in her. Does that help.”

“Your answer was like Jawbone’s, but yes it was. I think I have a crush on Fig.”

“That’s great! You two would make a great couple, and you're both good for eachother.”

“But now my problem is confessing.”

“Well if it were me I’d ask her on a date, and then ask her to be my girlfriend. But that’s your choice.”

“Hmm what do you do on dates?”

“That depends, me and Zelda will play video games, go out to eat, or just something we both enjoy. That’s what’s important, that you both are having fun.”

“Okay how bout I…”

\---

**Fig POV**

I walk along a silver river that glimmers invitingly. The sky is a dusty orange casting an eerie glow over the land. 

“Awfully late for a walk.”

I look to see a tall naked woman. Quickly I overt my eyes to her face. She has a strong angular face, with blood red eyes void of pupils, and all of which is framed by long choppy black hair. I have to look back at the ground. Her body is too indecent and her face is too intimate. 

“Darling you in there?”

“There is no day or night. Time is a concept made by human-kind. There is no early or late.”

I feel her hand grip my throat and push it forcefully to look back up at her. She smiles down at me with what seems like too many teeth.

“Your right, those pesky little humans trying to put labels on everything.”

“Who are you?”

“Who am I, some people die not knowing the answer to that. I guess I’m me but I’m also you. Who are you?” 

“Who am I, I guess I’m me but I’m not you.”

She throws her head back and giggles viciously. Ugly cruel sounds spills unforgivingly working in opposition to her overall beauty. 

_ Thunk! _

I looked around but couldn't find the source of the sound.

“Where is that coming from?”

“It was from outside.”

“So this is inside?”

She gives me a look that makes my skin tingle and tutts disappointedly.

“I can’t chastise you too much, your life is infected with humans. This is a nowhere place untouched by human filth. The outside is your world, but this is not the inside because it does not apply to human labels.”

_ Thunk! _

“How did I get here?”

“You got here because you couldn’t keep yourself from here. But now you need to decide.”

“What am I deciding?”

_ Thunk!Thunk! _

“If you’re going outside or if you’re going to stay here.”

“I have to come out eventually, my life is outside.

“I don’t like that decision.”

“Good thing it isn’t yours.”

“Your attitude is getting old, you’re not fun anymore. Since you can’t make a decision I like, I’ll have to make one myself.”

“What gives you that authority?”

“Because I am me but I am also you.”

Her appearance ripples and what used to be her is now me. The only difference is her bloody eyes that bore into my soul.

“You know who I am. You got it right earlier. I am me but I am a part of you. You are you but not me. So stay, indulge.”  
_ Thunk!Thunk!Thunk! _

“I have to go outside. I can’t stay here.”

“Well you couldn’t keep yourself from nowhere, but you also can’t keep yourself from outside. However you need to remember that you are not me, but I’ll always be you. You can leave nowhere but it will always be with you.”

THUNK

\---

I wake up heaving violently. 

_ Thunk!Thunk! _

My head snaps to my window and seeing a small object bounce off of it. I stumble out of bed and look to see Ayda waiting outside my window. I open it up and help her inside.

“I’m not mad or anything, but what are you doing here at… 1 in the morning?”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you. I-I just wanted to know if you… wanted to go watch the stars with me. It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“No it’s okay, I was having a weird dream anyways. I’d really like to go watch the stars with you.”

“Cool, cool cool. Well let’s go, are you okay with me flying you over there.”

“Duh, flying with you was a fun experience.”

“Okay let’s go then. It’s probably best to do this piggy back style.”

Carefully I climb onto her back relishing in her warmth. Her wings lift and for a split second we are falling, and in the next we are soaring through the sky. I can feel the strength everytime Ayda pushes through the wind. I’m in such awe that I have to remind myself to keep breathing. It’s over much too soon. We dive down slightly, my stomach folding over itself, before Ayda spreads her wings out allowing us to gently float into the ground. I try to get off her back, but my legs have turned to jello.

“Woah slow down, the first time I flew I wouldn’t come down for hours, by the time I came I could barely crawl back into bed.”

She wraps an arm around my waist as we start slowly walking. She guides me to a cliff edge that is decorated in all styles of blankets and snacks.

“Wow,” it’s hard to say anything because I’m honestly astonished.

“Do you like it, is it up to your standards?”

She gives me such an open honest look that I can’t even think about making a joke.

“This is way past any standards I have, it’s amazing.”

Her smile is bright and contagious. We make ourselves comfortable, making a nest of blankets.

“So this is probably a bad time to say this, but I don’t know any constellations.”

“I know some, astronomy is interesting, but the science behind it never was what kept my attention. I remember how clear the night sky was at the Leviathan. I would spend the whole night just gazing at the sky, thinking.”

“I’m-I’m really happy you shared that with me.”

“Of course, you’re important to me.”

“You’re important to me too, it’s hard to believe people but you just say what’s on your mind. It’s refreshing.”

“You do the same in your own way. Your actions speak so loudly, it’s easy to understand what you’re saying.”

My heart swells with affection and I have to pull my attention away from her before my blush grows too much.

“Look at that clump of stars, it looks boggy.”

“Huh, it does have a remarkable liking to boggy.”

For a little while we start giving names to the stars giggling at the ridiculousness of it. 

“Oh I forgot to ask, how was your session with Jawbone?”  
“It was insightful. I learned a lot about myself.”

“Anything you’d like to share, no pressure.”  
“Yes actually. We talked about sexuality.”

“Oh.”  
“Yeah i’m pretty sure I’m pansexual, and I also realized I have a crush on you.”

“Oh.”

I can’t find anything to say. I’ve never had someone they liked me as me.

“It’s extremely nerve-wracking not getting a response. However if you are trying to find a way to gently let me down know that I still respect you as a person and wish to stay friends.”

“No!Yes? This has never happened to me before I don’t know what to do.”  
“Do you like me back?”

“Yes but I never thought you would ever like me back.”

“This is great news. And I want you to know that I also don’t know what to do. I wish to get through this together.”

Overwhelmed I collapse into her arms. I cup my hands around her face and surge forward. The kiss is unlike any I’ve ever had. Usually the people I kiss are older and more experienced than me. This kiss was wet and I felt her teeth clack against mine. It’s awkward and stiff. It’s the best kiss I’ve ever had.

“I’m sorry if that was bad that was my first kiss.”

“Don’t worry we can keep practicing.”

I kiss her again and again. Each time better than the other.


	8. The Rocks Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some fluff bc ep 9 really got me crying and im just gonna ignore what happened until ep 10 comes out, basically just some family fluff very short fic

**Amethar POV**

“Look at them so little, they are the size of my hands.”

I couldn’t help but look mesmerized, I had two baby girls. I guess I’m carrying on the family legacy of having mostly girls. Both have small patches of hair adorning their delicate little heads. Caramelinda is holding our second born who has pale pink skin and bright red hair. In contrast to her sister, our first born has a grayish purplish skin with pitch black hair fuzz. 

“Hmm, it is a bit scary. I already love them so much.”

“Laz would have loved them.”

She gets a far away look in her eyes, the same one she gets every time she is reminded of Lazuli. It’s a mixture of nostalgia and heartache.

“Yes, she would have. She was very caring in her own way. I just wish she was here to meet them.”

“We could name her after Lazuli, if you want.”

“No, no she deserves her own name. If we name her after Lazuli it will only put pressure on her. Plus I don’t think I could stand hearing people saying her name.”

“How bout something similar to her name? Like we could name them after gems like Lazuli is.”

“That’s-that’s actually not a bad idea.”

“Let’s see...Amethyst?”

“Too close to my name, Pearl?”

“Neither of them look like a Pearl, Diamond?”

“Amethar that sounds like a hooker name, Jade?”

“Maybe if one of them had green in em like me, Ruby?”

“Ruby Rocks, kinda fits this little one here, is that your name sweetie. Now what about your sister.”

“I know I said we could name them after gemstones for Laz, but I think she needs a strong first-born name like Rococoa.”

I look down and caress her little head. Soft Jet black hair lightly tickles the palm of my hand. 

“How bout Jet, like her hair.”

“Princess Jet and Ruby Rocks, I like it.”


	9. Lapin Cadbury/Theobald Gumbar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff with a hint of angst, just Lapin and Theobald being unofficial dads over the years

**Theobald POV**

“Princess Ruby, get down from there right now. Princess Jet, what do you have in your hands?”

“No, I wanna play on the swing!”

“A sword!”

“NO! Princess Ruby that is not a swing that is a chandelier, Princess Jet drops the sword immediately!”

“Oh my god Chancellor help me, they’re going to hurt themselves!”

“I suppose I should make sure they are safe since you are incapable of doing so yourself.”

“Yes please do so now!”

“You can get Jet, I’ll get Ruby. Don’t embarrass yourself and get stabbed by a four year old.”

Sweet smelling golden magic surrounds Jet. Slowly she descends down into the Chancellor’s arms. She looks indignant at first, but becomes quite giggily at the prospect of floating in the air. While he grabs her I rush towards Jet. Thankfully she cannot run very far or fast with a sword bigger than her in her arms. I quickly grab the sword away from her and pick her up with my other arm.

“Where did you even get the sword from.”

“A Tartguard, cause imma war-e-or like daddy!”

“God, Tartguard get over here, take this and whoever tries to give the princesses a sword will be banished from the kingdom!”

A hand taps my shoulder, and I turn around to see the Chancellor looking quite annoyed with Princess Ruby in his arms. For once she isn’t squirming to get down, unfortunately for the Chancellor, the reason for her compliance is because she seems distracted with pulling and death gripping the Chancellor’s ears.

“Take this little troublemaker, isn’t it your job to watch over the royal family?”

“I am a knight not a royal babysitter. Aren’t you the royal tutor, why don’t you go busy them with a lesson.”

“No, don't make us Theo, wanna play!”

“Yeah don’t make us!”

“We’ll it’s a little past midday, aren't you two supposed to take a nap around this time?”

“No don’t wanna.”

“Yeah not tired.”

“Well what if we take you to your rooms, and I’ll read you two a story?”

“No room you’re tryin to trick us into taking a nap!”

“Yeah take us to the garden, there are pretty flowers!”

“Fine let’s go to the garden, and then I’ll tell you a story there.”

“Whatever you do just take this little gremlin away from me.”

“Mr. Bunny don’t go, you have funny ears.”

“Yeah funny ears.”

Not wanting to deal with the tantrum that will certainly follow the Chancellor leaving I try to think of a compromise. As discreetly as I can with two nosey children, I whisper my plan into the Chancellor’s ear.

“Please chancellor just come with me, and I’ll try to put them down for a nap when we get to the garden.”

“Fine, let’s go to the garden then.”

This leads to the twins to erupt into cheers of excitement as we make our way to the royal gardens. Not wanting to get the children sunburnt I find a shady spot underneath a few trees made of a variety of nerd candies. I sit down and let go of Princess Jet, but it seems she has glued herself to me. From the looks of it, Princess Ruby has done the same to the Chancellor. With a very dramatic sigh and much reluctance the Chancellor sits down next to me and Jet.

“Okay story time Theo.”

“Yeah tell us a story!”

Shit, I hadn’t thought much past this. The only stories I know are of fighting, something not fit for young impressionable Princesses. 

“Um- uh once upon a time there was a uh girl? Yeah a girl who did everything her parents told her to do. She lived happily ever after.”

“That story is boring!”

“Yeah tell us a better story.”

“Um, how about the Chancellor tell you a story?”

The girls gasp and seem quite taken with the idea, the Chancellor not so much. 

“Fine I’ll tell you a story since Sir Theobald has very inadequate story telling skills.”

“Hey my story telling skills are great thank you very much.”

His only response is a noncommittal hum and a raised eyebrow with more sass than anyone I’ve ever met.

“Alright then, once upon a time there was a young girl, one of the very few in the village.”

“How old was she Mr.Bunny?”

“Was she our age?”

“She was around your age, yes. Now because there were very few young girls in the village she didn’t have many friends.”

“That’s sad.”

“Me and Jet have each other. She’s my best friend!”

“You're my best friend too!”

“Alright girls if you want to hear the story you have to be quiet.”

Lapin brings one finger to his mouth in a shushing motion that the girls try to replicate with their own clumsy fingers. For the most part they get it down although a few stray giggles escape.

“Okay then where was I? Ah yes, there was a lonely young girl around your age. One day she decided to venture off into the forbidden forest even though her parents told her many times that the forest was filled with dangerous creatures. For a while the only creatures she found were harmless deer and cute little woodland creatures. Hours later the sun started to dip lower into the sky, so she decided it was time to head home. Except she realized the forest was unfamiliar to her, and she did not know how to get home. She walked in circles eventually quitting to sit and cry. The sun was setting and she had no idea how to get home, worse the warmth of the sun was quickly disappearing and soon it would become quite cold. Suddenly there was a rustling sound and a big creature jumped into her view. It looked like a wolf that was twice no thrice the size of Sir Theobald, with sharp teeth, and a tough peanut brittle hide. The girl, very afraid, yelled at the creature, ‘Please don’t hurt me, I am only a lost little girl’. Quickly the creature replied back-”

“Wolfies don’t talk silly bunny!”

“Yeah they don’t talk.”

“Would I lie to you? And remember what I said about story time.”

Quickly yet very seriously, or as serious as two four year olds could be, they repeated the shushing motion from earlier.

“Good girls, now the creature said to the girl, ‘I promise I mean no harm, I heard such sad sounds and I came to check who was making them. Then I found you here weeping and all alone.’ This confused the girl for her whole life she was told the forest was full of dangerous creatures who only wished her harm. Still sniffling she told the creature of her predicament. That she was just lonely and bored so she went into the forest, but found herself lost and didn’t know how to get home. Understanding the creature told her that they could take her home. Ecstatic the girl thanked the creature, but told them that she was very tired from walking all day and could not walk all the way back home. 

‘That’s okay you can just ride on my back.' replied the creature. Grateful the little girl climbed atop his back. The little girl was very curious and after a few boring minutes she asked the creature, ‘I keep thinking of you as the creature, but surely you have a name?’ The creature replied sadly, ‘I was never given a name. I have no parents nor any friends.’ Saddened by this the girl told the creature, ‘Everyone deserves a name! I know, how about we come up with a name for you.” Delighted by this the creature agreed. The whole way back they tossed back names until eventually they agreed on one, Cacahuete the friendly creature of the forest. Once they made it to the edge of the forest the girl asked Cacahuete if she could visit him again. Happy at the thought of having a friend he quickly agreed. So for many years she would go into the forest and hang out with Cacahuete. They were best friends. One day however a villager saw her go into the forest and questioned what she was doing. She told him that she thought it was peaceful. Not convinced he got a group of other villagers and followed her in. Of course they saw Cacahuete, and ran back to the village to tell the wise ones. The wise ones were a council elected to rule the village. Once they heard of what she does in the forest they claimed her a witch, and banned her from the village. She was sad to leave her family, but accepted her fate. She knew the village was only doing this because they could never understand that the forest wasn’t evil. It was then that she decided her and Cacahuete would guard the village from threats. She learned how to fight, even going as far as making her own weapons. Many years passed and she grew older into a young woman. It was on a patrol that she heard yelling from the village. Hopping on Cacahuete they made their way there to find out what the commotion was. When they got there they saw bandits trying to loot the village. Quickly she puts on her armor and mask made of fallen hide from Cacahuete and antlers from a deer adorning the top. She hops onto Cacahuete and together they ride into the village. Furiously she yells down at the bandits, ‘Leave this village or you will face the consequences.’ Not easily deterred, the bandits refuse. Left with no choice, the woman and Cacahuete battle the bandits out of the village. The fight left them sore and weary. Before they leave the villagers ask who they are. The woman gets back on Cacahuete and replies, ‘This is Cacahuete and we are the guardians of this village and the forest.’ With that her and Cacahuete left the village, and went back home. Over the years the villagers would tell the story of their protectors, The Guardian and the friendly creature of the forest Cacahuete. And for years the woman and Cacahuete would protect the village, and stay best friends, the end.”

I didn’t realize that at some point into the story the girls had fallen asleep. The whole time I was too enraptured in how the Chancellor told the story. The rise and fall of his voice lulled me into a sense of ease. I whisper quietly to the Chancellor.

“Look at them, they've fallen asleep. I told you they would.”

“Yes yes, don’t look so smug you big oaf. I was the one who bored them to sleep.”

“To be honest Chancellor for once you didn’t sound dry and boring like usual. I could tell the girls were fighting to stay awake.”

“For Bulb sake, just call me Lapin or something. We work with each other enough that formality like titles is unnecessary.”

“Whatever you-you dumb bunny.”

“Insufferable brute.”

Despite our insults we didn’t make a move to get up. Instead we stayed there underneath the tree, side by side, a sleeping kid in each of our arms. I wish I could say it was because we didn’t want to wake the twins. 

\---

I can’t believe I’m doing this, but if I want to best protect the royal family I must be willing to sacrifice my pride. Much too soon I end up at the Chancellor Lapin’s Chambers. I give a hearty knock wanting to get this over with quickly. 

“Well if it isn’t Sir Theobald himself. What do I do to deserve the honor of your presence?”

That irritating voice that makes me want to-to do something. I take a deep breath and try to compose myself.

“We recently got a new ward, Liam Willhelmina.”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

“Well I know, even if you don’t want to admit it, you look out for the princesses.”

“As their royal tutor it’s expected to.”

“Don’t pretend it’s out of obligation. We have watched them grow up, I know you care for them beyond your obligations as a tutor, but you are too good for emotions.”

“Does this conversation have a point, or did you just come here to tell me about my lack of emotions?”

“Please, keep an eye out for Liam. He’s here in less than desirable circumstances, and he’s just a child still, hasn’t even had his Saint’s day.”

“Honestly you and your obligation to protect others is so exhausting.”

“Lapin, please.”

“I’m just teasing Theobald. I can see you’ve already grown attached. Of course I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to the kid.”

“Thank you Lapin.”

With a weight lifted off my shoulders, I take my leave.

“You know he looks up to you.”

“What?”

“Are you getting hard of hearing in your old age?”

“Whatever you dumb bunny.”

“Oversized brute.”

\---

**Third Person POV**

The scent of the yogurt sea leaves a slight tang in the air. Theobald lets the scent wash over him as he gazes at the vast stars in the sky. He misses the sweet scent of Candia. He misses getting a trace of that bittersweet scent of dark chocolate with a hint of sugar plum. He even misses how they used to bicker. He’s known him for years, but it feels like something was just beginning to happen. 

“I promise you that I will do my best to protect the kids like I couldn’t for you. I’m so sorry, I’ll do better, I’ll be better. Because they still need me. You’ve done your part, and know it’s my turn. You dumb bunny.”

The night offers no reply except for the echo of his quiet cries.


	10. Ragh & Riz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Ragh and Riz being there for eachother bc they are apart of the 'in love with my friend' club Alsooo  
Thanks @AbiScout for correcting me on my description of bisexuality and pansexuality!

_ himbo: _its not fairrrr

_ crab king: _ What did gorgug do today?

_ himbo: _he tackled me during practice 

_ himbo: _he was literally on top of me and then he was very cute and apologized after 

_ crab king: _Doesn’t this happen regularly?

_ himbo: _that doesnt mean it was any less magical

_ crab king: _Your inner gay is loose

_ crab king: _Also I’m having a bad mental health day can you come over?

_ himbo: _oh fuck gay come back

_ himbo: _on my way

\---

When Ragh walks into the Strongtower Luxury Apartments, it’s to the sight of Riz cozied up on the couch with Criminal Minds playing. What Riz first notices is the tupperware containers in Ragh’s hand. 

“Are those your mom’s peanut butter chocolate chip cookies?”

“Hey good to see you too.”

“Hi, are those your mom’s peanut butter chocolate chip cookies?”

“That and some lasagna. She said you needed to eat something that wasn’t an instant meal or coffee, and that you need more meat on your bones.”

“Tell her I said thanks.”

Unable to wait any longer he popped open the lid and the warm comforting smell of homemade cookies flooded the room. It almost fully covers up the bitter scent of old coffee. Little sharp fangs much happily munch away, quickly polishing off a couple of cookies. 

“I also brought my most comfy hoodie.”

The hoodie fits Ragh, so it completely swallows up Riz. It’s thick and worn, and it still faintly smells like Ragh. Just putting it on is comforting.

“I want you to know that I’m here for you dude, so if you need to talk I’m all ears.”

“It started at lunch. I usually have Adaine there to be my ace buddy, but she was busy today. Which also meant that no one was there to keep them in check. Of course they just had to talk about their SOs which boring but nothing triggering. Then Fabian obviously felt left out, so he had to butt in. He talked about him and Aewlyn.”

“That’s really tough dude. It’s hard to be happy for someone you care about when it’s not with you.”

“Yeah well usually I can sit through it, but then he started talking about sex. He said how great sex was and you know all that stuff. I dunno today it just was difficult to listen to. It seemed so clear how much he would never be interested in me. I mean he obviously sees sex as an important part of a relationship, and I just don’t really have a interest in it. I mean I’m not sex repulsed, but I don’t think I could be the person he wants. I just kind of spiraled into a bad mindset.”

“Bro I just want to say how I am so proud of you that you came to me, that you reached out to a support system. Second I think you assumed that Fabian thinks sex is important in a relationship, but I think he was just trying to feel like he was fitting in. I’m not trying to disregard your feelings because all feelings are valid. But you’ve got this mindset that sex is the end all in a relationship. Sex can be an intimate experience, but that doesn’t mean relationships can’t be fulfilling and intimate without it. You deserve a relationship outside of sex.”

Ragh could hear a few sniffles before a head buried itself in his side. 

“Thanks, I needed to hear that.” His voice was quiet but filled with gratitude.

“Come on dude, we are a part of the in love with our best friends club, we need to have each other's backs.”

“Hmm, you wanna watch Criminal Minds while you rant about how Gorgug is both hot and cute?”

“Do you mean my ideal night, of course. So after practice…”


	11. Lapin & Cumulous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are platonic college roommates, thats it, very short  
(oh my god they were roommates but platonically)

Lapin: 

  * Major in Education, minor in History
  * Junior 
  * Part time job as tutor
  * Cis male, he/him, gay 

Cumulous:

  * Major in Conservation, minor in Religious Studies
  * Sophomore 
  * Part time job as library aid
  * Trans male, he/him, demisexual, Bi

Theo:

  * Major in Exercise Science, minor in Nutrition
  * Junior
  * Part time job as a front desk associate at fitness studio
  * Cis male, he/him, Bi

\---

“You absolute goon, how dare you.”

“I know it’s really shitty of me, but Gooey asked if I wanted to move in with her and-”

“And you’re a useless bottom who can’t live without your better half.”

“Stop calling me out like this.”

“Only if you find me someone to help pay rent.”

“Fine.”

\---

The first person they interviewed came in smelling like stale weed and old beer so that was an immediate no. Person number two was mildly better until they mentioned some controversial beliefs, Lapin isn’t one to use his sexuality as an accessory, but he could tell it could lead to some uncomfortable future situations. Number three cancelled and number four was just plain annoying. They had given up for the day, and decided to pick something up at a little cafe called Angelo’s. It was cheap, in walking distance, and a great place to study at.

“I give up, maybe I’ll just move in with you and Gooey, awkwardly third wheel and crash on the couch.” Lapin bemoaned dramatically like it was the end of the world.

“No, I am determined to find you a decent roommate. We’ll just have to keep looking.”

As they walk into the cafe they notice their friend Amethar is working at the register today.

“Hey guys how’s it going?”

“Like I’ve lost some brain cells, I'll also take hot chocolate.

“What’s going on?” 

“I’m moving in with Gooey, so we are trying to find Lapin a roommate to replace me. I’ll take a vanilla latte with a espresso shot.”

“No way, my cousin Cumulous is crashing with me and Cal while he looks for a place to stay.”   
“Can he meet with us tomorrow for an interview here?”

“I’ll text him and ask, but I highly doubt he’ll say no. This is awesome. I was kinda worried about him rooming with some creep, but this way I know he is in good hands. Oh and I'll get those drinks out for you guys.”

\---

The first thing Lapin notices is bright pink hair that looks like wisps of cotton candy. Second is his intense eyes. 

“Alright Cumulous this is Lapin and I’m Theo. Why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself.”

“Well I am going to be a sophomore in college, I’m studying to be a museum conservator, and I work part time as a library aide.”   
“Cool, is there anything you were wondering about us?” Lapin was glad Theo was asking most of the questions, he had not really thought about what to ask.

“Yeah, some people refuse to room with someone a part of the lgbtq community and I was wondering if you two had any qualms about that?”

“It would be quite hypocritical and quite a dick move if we did. I’m gay and Theo’s bi.”

“I’m trans male and also bi.”

“If you were to move in would you be bringing… um guests over often?” 

Theo’s face is slightly blotchy red, and he can’t seem to be able to make eye contact. Lapin thinks it’s quite hypocritical for a man who got caught getting slammed down big style by his girlfriend on the kitchen table.

“I’m not really into one night stands. I guess if I had to put a label on it I’d say I’m demisexual, but really I generally don’t like that type of intimacy with strangers.”

“That will be a refreshing change from this guy, him and his girlfriend aren’t exactly careful about getting caught.”

“Hey!”

\---

The sweet scent of chocolate and cotton candy waft through the apartment as Lapin walks in. In his hands are his hot chocolate and Cumulous’ vanilla bean frappuccino with a couple pumps of raspberry syrup. It had become a weekly tradition for the two of them to hang out in their living room with their favorite sugary drinks. They would dress in their most comfy clothes. Lapin would wear his worn green sweatshirt and some old sweatpants. Cumulous would wear his oversized pink hoodie and blue joggers with purple fluffy purple socks. Sometimes they would read in comfortable silence, sometimes they would talk about theology or whatever topic they were interested in that day, and when they were too tired to think they’d just watch a show or documentary on tv. Today they wanted to watch Avatar.

“I made popcorn while you went to get our drinks.”

Lapin gave a little nod of appreciation. 

They didn’t need words, naturally understanding the other’s needs. They knew that sometimes they got burned out, and needed a break. They knew when the other had spent too much time cooped up alone. They knew many things about each other to the point were they weren’t just roommates, they were friends.

\---

I lowkey wanted to add more but then i’d have to do multiple chapter, so here are some other ideas that i wanted to explore more on:

  * Going to the library together
  * Helping the other out of a rut when they need a brain break
  * Lapin helping cumulous with his dysphoria
  * General hanging out/ being domestic


	12. Gooey/Theo/Saccharina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo gets slammed down big style by his girls. Its just smut maybe little fluff but mainly smut.

It was a well known fact that Gooey shared a bed with Saccharina. It was also a known fact to never mention it. When Theo was invited, people followed the same rule. 

Tonight Theo knew they would be doing more than just sharing a bed, they all felt too keyed up. Theo needed to give up control, Gooey needed to feel in control, and Saccharina needed to get out of her head.

“I want clothes off, and then wait on the bed.” Gooey doesn’t phrase it as a question. She knows they like being bossed around, and they know she likes the feeling of being in charge.

Theo is quick to follow orders, undressing quickly and efficiently. It takes Saccharina a second to comprehend what she’s saying, and even then she doesn’t have the same ease as Theo does. She wonders how she ever thought he could be anything, but submissive in bed. She can’t help, but oogle her partners as they undress for her. 

“Is there anything I should know before we start?” Gooey asks.

“I’m not in the mood for penetrative sex, but I’m down for oral.” Saccharina used to be apprehensive about asking for what she wanted, but over time she got better at communicating what she wanted from her partners.

“I’m open for either penetrative or oral sex.” Theo wasn’t one to demand something from his partners, he typically preferred one of them to decide for him.

Wordlessly Gooey turns around to put on her harness. She picks up a silicone light pink dildo, it’s not all that thick but it’s long and sleek with a slight curve. It’s the one she uses if she is topping Theo. Once she’s done strapping it in she joins her partners in bed. She moves Theo so that his front is facing Saccharina and back facing her.

“Help your queen relax while I prep you to take my cock.” 

Theo trembles slightly, and she can see his dick jump to attention. 

“Yes ma’am.”

He turns to start making a trail of marks down Saccharina’s neck, gingerly pressing a soft kiss on her scar, and then down to her plump tits.

“Look at you being such a good boy.” Gooey croons as she works her fingers in and out of Theo’s hole.

Theo wimpers, but continues sucking on Saccharina’s tits. As he nips and sucks hickies onto her chest, he works one of his thick fingers into her wet pussy. She clamps her legs around his waist, and rocks back onto his hand. He rewards her with a second finger, and lazily rubs her clit. He knows she’s about to cum by the way she clenches around his fingers. She cums with a choked off moan, and soaks Theo’s hand. Without thinking he brings his hand to his mouth. He moans around his fingers at the taste of her cum. 

“He is being such a good boy, don’t you think he deserves a treat?” Saccharina smiles lazily at Gooey, eyes hooded in pleasure.

Saccharina pulls Theo forward to steal a kiss, tasting a hint of herself on his lips.

“He is taking my fingers nicely, and you look like you are enjoying yourself. Although I bet he could make you could cum again. Maybe if he begs he’ll get to eat you out while I pound his ass.”

“Please fill me up, use me for your pleasure. I live to serve you.” 

“So pretty, I think you’ve earned your treat.”

Theo gently picks up Sacccharina like she’s weightless and moves her up the bed, so that he is face to face with her pussy. He laps shallowing over her pussy, chasing the taste of her slick and cum. As he starts licking more persistently he feels the pressure of the blunt head of the dildo sliding past his rim. Gooey pushes a few inches in before drawing back until she works up to a steady rhythm. 

“Look at our little slut, happiest when both holes are filled.” Gooey punctuates her words with harsh thrusts.

Theo moans as he sucks on Saccharina’s clit making her come a second time. He helps her through her orgasm, applying a light suction to her clit. As she basks in her afterglow, she rubs his back while Gooey slams her cock in and out of him.

“Will you be a good boy and cum for us?” Saccharina gently kisses Theo’s forehead, looking at her partners foundly.

Gooey leaves one hand on Theo’s waist, and brings the other to touch his cock. Overstimulated, Theo cums, covering Gooey’s hand and Saccharina’s stomach. Gooey quickly follows, the friction from the harness and seeing her partner’s pleasure enough to get her to finish. 

“You did so good for us, now let me take care of you.” Gooey gets up, takes off her harness, and gets some rags with warm water.

She quickly wipes herself done, and tosses a rag to Saccharina. Theo has just collapsed onto the bed, tuckered out. Both Gooey and Saccharina help wipe down Theo.

“Do you need anything?” Saccharina asks Theo.

“Just cuddles.”

Both the girls chuckle at that, but settle down on each side of him so that Gooey is spooning Theo and Saccharina is facing Theo. One of Gooey’s arms snake around Theo to rub circles around his belly. Out of all of them she seemed to appreciate Theo’s fluffiness the most.

“Mm I love you guys so much.”Theo mumbles into the crook of Saccharina’s neck. 

Saccharina presses a light kiss on the corner of his lip while Gooey presses one onto the back of his neck.

“I didn’t think I’d get the chance to love someone this much, but I got blessed with two people to love.” 

“I love you two too, but it’s late and we have an early morning.”

“Yes ma’am.” 


End file.
